Espuma
by Karasu-Kuroi
Summary: Stan no ha podido olvidar a Wendy luego de su rompimiento pero cierto chico pelirrojo en las regaderas lo hará cambiar de opinión. Dedicación especial a ShinigamiJazzDark89! Happy B-Day... atrasado. LEMMON.


**DEDICADO A SHINIGAMIJAZZDARK89**

**Te amo! Happy B-Day!… atrasado xD**

* * *

**South Park © Trey Parker & Matt Stone**

**Espuma**

Stan se dirigía al camarín. El entrenador le había dicho que era mejor que se fuera a casa pues su rendimiento en el entrenamiento era pésimo. Parecía deprimido y cansado, sus ojeras lo delataban.

Testaburger había terminado con él hace poco y su ánimo estaba por los suelos. Ahora todo el equipo de fútbol lo fastidiaría diciéndole que es una nenaza y que un verdadero hombre no debería llorar por una chica.

Lanzó su bolso de educación física a la banca y con toda la pereza del mundo comenzó a desvestirse. En eso escucha que un casillero se cierra y el agua de las duchas caer. No le da importancia y se cubre con una toalla. De seguro era alguien de algún otro taller de deporte.

Las duchas de la secundaria de South Park no tenían ningún tipo de separación y por tanto era como el paraíso gay del señor Garrison, sobretodo cuando la hora de salida del equipo de fútbol y de basketball coincidían y ambos bandos discutían allí mismo, desnudos, insultándose y lanzándose los artículos de baño.

Cuando Marsh entró al dichoso lugar solo se halló con un buen trasero. Paró en seco al pensar que podía ser una chica que se había equivocado de camarín o algo así. Se quedó inerte en su lugar y empezó a examinar el cuerpo frente a él, el cual todavía no se percataba de su presencia.

Observó primero sus piernas, moldeadas y fuertes; luego posó la vista en el trasero que había llamado sus atención, las gotas de agua resbalaban por la curvatura de sus nalgas y algunas se perdían en la raya que las separaba. Subió por su cintura, delgada y suave, parecía haber sido moldeada por los dioses. Por su cuello caían unos mechones rojos, su fino cabello estaba lleno de espuma debido al shampoo. No supo en que parte del atrevido recorrido comenzó a empalmarse.

-Hola, Stan, amigo ¿ya terminó el entrenamiento?- preguntó el muchacho pecoso. Había sentido que alguien lo miraba y pues volteó.

-¿K-Kyle?- exclamó estupefacto. No creía que el perteneciente a aquel espectacular y delgado cuerpo fuera de su amigo judío -Eeh… no… solo me voy antes por… cosas en mi casa… ¿y tú?-

-Uhm… solo me sentí mal y dejaron que me fuera antes-

-Ah… okay…- dijo para luego irse al otro extremo del lugar. No quería que Kyle notara su 'pequeño problemita'.

Dio el agua del grifo y vertió un montón de gel de baño en su esponja. Adoraba la espuma que se formaba. Con la misma lentitud con la que se desvistió empezó a restregarse. Agradecía de algún modo que él se hubiera volteado o lo más probable sería un ojiazul masturbándose. Culpó a las hormonas y a la tentadora figura de su compañero de aquello.

Miró de reojo a Kyle por sobre su hombro. Seguía duchándose como si nada. Volvió a su baño y restregó su cuello, dejando caer espuma sobre sus pectorales bien formados. Miró para atrás una vez más mientras frotaba sus abdominales. El pelirrojo pasó su esponja por su espalda y la espuma se deslizó hasta llegar a sus nalgas.

Marsh no dejaba de observar el espumoso espectáculo y no se dio cuneta de que sobaba su zona íntima. De pronto ambos chocaron sus miradas por un segundo, puesto que las apartaron al instante, avergonzados de sus propios pensamientos.

No pasó ni un minuto cuando volvió a observarlo. Su trasero estaba cubierto de espuma y gracias al agua del grifo esta corría lentamente por en medio de sus nalgas.

Kyle sintió la mirada del pelinegro sobre él llevó ambas manos a sus glúteos para masajearlos, abriendo y cerrando su entrada. Provocándolo.

Marsh no dejaba de mirar. Relamiéndose los labios cambió la esponja por su mano. Masturbándose como nunca antes. Olvidando por completo a la perra de Wendy.

El pelirrojo, haciéndose el que no sabía, pasó uno de sus dedos por el agujero de su ano. Stan aumentaba el ritmo de la paja y se mordía los labios. Kyle estaba a unos dos metros de él, regalándole la mejor escena que jamás había visto. Maldecía internamente que Broflovski usara jabón líquido porque así no se agachaba a recogerlo.

No aguantó más la tentación y sigilosamente te acercó al contrario. Cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de él, lo volteó y le plantó un voluptuoso beso, estampándolo sobre la cerámica de la pared. Frotaban frenéticamente sus calientes pollas. Sacándose gemidos mutuamente.

Rompiendo el beso Stan comenzó a tantear el ya dilatado esfínter de su compañero, excitándose al tacto. Introdujo uno de sus dedos a ese lugar tibio y virgen. Lo movió en círculos hasta que creyó que ya era hora de introducir un segundo.

Kyle lo apartó de sí, quitándose sus deliciosos dedos y se arrodilló al instante para saborear su increíble pedazo de carne, el cual estaba completamente erecto. Lo devoraba y saboreaba el jabón de almendras acompañado de pre-semen. No dejaba de lamer de arriba a abajo y succionar sus testículos.

Stan llegaba a retorcerse del placer prodigado por el pelirrojo. El éxtasis recorría su cuerpo y lo llevaba al nirvana. Quería satisfacer su deseo. El deseo de penetrarlo y hacerlo gritar aún más que con sus dedos.

Bruscamente lo obligó a levantarse y lo acorraló contra la pared, susurrándole:

-Sufrirás las consecuencias de excitarme tanto, Ky- de inmediato lo volteó y se inclinó para degustarse con el ano del muchacho. Introdujo su lengua en este y masajeó sus nalgas desesperadamente.

Se puso de pie y sujetando su duro verga empezó con la penetración. Kyle ahogó un gemido y trató de aferrarse a la cerámica, obviamente fallando en el intento.

Marsh dejó escapar un gemido ronco y un escalofrío recorrió su columna. Broflovski miró para atrás, rogándole por más con su mirada. Stan retiró su miembro para solo abrir sus glúteos y embestirlo con fuerza, logrando sacarle un grito. Cerró los ojos y se deleitó con sus gemidos. Metía y sacaba su pene solo para conseguir más.

Sintió como la punta de su polla tocaba la próstata del contrario y suspiró nuevamente, opuesto de Kyle, quien se dedicaba a gritar el nombre de su compañero.

El judío sintió como iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento y dobló las rodillas. Marsh se dio cuenta de ello y por tanto se dejó caer con delicadeza junto con él. Ahora ambos gozaban de las caricias del otro. La mano del pelinegro bajó hasta la entrepierna de Kyle y comenzó a masturbarlo.

Las duchas parecían llenarse cada vez con más vapor. El calor emergía de sus cuerpos y el sudor era removido por el agua. Volvieron a cambiar de posición, haciendo un misionero. Sus bocas se fundieron en un beso lujurioso y sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección.

-Aah! Stan, mgh… d-detente… ah!…-

-¿Mm? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso… no te gusta?- preguntó sensualmente lamiéndole la oreja. Kyle se retorció debajo suyo.

-Nos pueden…. Descubrir…. Aah…-

-Entonces habrá que acabar rápido, no crees?- lo sentó sobre él para luego levantarlo un poco y hacerlo caer, empalarlo era lo más placentero. Siguió así hasta que Kyle se movió por cuenta suya. Sus movimientos sensuales lo hacían gemir cada segundo. Quería seguir así, estar horas con él, pero en menos de treinta minutos acabarían los deportes y no quería que todos lo vieran como esta ahora.

Sus manos recorrieron el fantástico cuerpo del pelirrojo. Pellizcó sus tetillas y las lamió. Luego subió por sobó su mejilla y le dio otro beso. Cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Broflovski, quien aumentaba cada vez más el ritmo de sus meneos.

Ambos gemían inundados en un mar de placer que creyeron no existía. Stan mordió el cuello del chico judío y gimió su nombre. Lo sujetó de cada lado de sus caderas y metió por completo su pene para después moverlo de un lado a otro.

Sintió como Kyle contraía su cuerpo y algo tibio nada similar al agua chorreaba sobre su vientre, acto seguido, él corriéndose dentro de su amigo.

Se quedaron unos segundos en la misma posición, recuperando el aliento. Sus ojos se encontraron y no pudieron evitar besarse apasionadamente.

Con todo el cuidado del mundo, Stan levantó a Broflovski. El agua seguía corriendo y limpió la escena de cualquier evidencia que los delatara. Se restregaron con una esponja sus cuerpos mutuamente y luego se retiraron de las duchas, concientes de que en cualquier momento podría llegar algún alumno.

Mirándose de vez en cuando se vestían con sus respectivos atuendos. Los ojos de ambos seguían destellando de malicia y solo con una mirada se entendieron.

Sonrieron y sin hablar aún salieron del camarín para dirigirse al estacionamiento. Al momento de subir al auto del pelinegro la campana que indicaba el final de los deportes sonó.

Stan puso marcha atrás y lo más rápido que pudo partió al motel más cercano.

* * *

_**Kuroi**__: Ojala te haya gustado Jazz-sama ^^_

_**Karasu**__: Con todo el amor y la perversión del mundo para ti! *o*_

*******TE AMAMOS*******

**BASADO EN HECHOS **no **REALES**


End file.
